The Screaming hearts Part 2
by twirlgirl04
Summary: I don't remember the title, but this is the second part, I'm pretty sure last, unless you give my ideas, I like this one....


Hey everybody. I'm back. I'm writing this while watching the Bronco/Kansas City game (GO BRONCOS!!), so I don't know how good it'll be. I hope you all like this; so far I only got one review on the first part to this series thing (and it was good, thanks!!), so I don't know if you guys just haven't gotten a chance to read it, or if you don't like it and want to spare my feelings (If that's what you're doing, I thank you!), so I'm gonna try one more and see what you guys think. If the majority of you like it and want me to continue, then I'll keep going, but if you don't like it, I'll kindly and quietly put it to rest. So, here I go again! (Oh, yay, my computers working now!!!!!!!!)  
  
Oh yeah, I own nothing. Darnet.  
  
He he, I had no clue for a title, so it's really lame, sorry!!!!!  
  
The Screaming Hearts: Part two  
  
  
"Hi, are you Jamie and Hank?" The doctor asked as he approached the pair.  
The two nodded, too emotionally drowned to speak.  
"I'm doctor King, I've been with Val and Tyler since they've been here. I take it you are EMTs, so I'll be straightforward with you. It doesn't look good. Val is suffering with two broken legs, one broken arm, and five broken ribs. She had no pulse for a while, so we had to bring her back. She's stabilized now and we think that she'll make it through, that is if nothing comes up in the meantime. Tyler is with one broken leg, both arms broken, four broken ribs, and a fracture to the skull. He is in worse condition than her, so we can't guarantee anything right now.   
The two stayed silent for a while, thinking things through. Finally, Jamie broke the silence.  
"Can we see them?" He asked, with a hint of hope in his voice.  
The doctor paused, considering. "I don't usually let the visitors see the patients when they're this critical."  
Their faces fell, which almost put a spell on the doctor.  
"But, I guess since you two are EMTs and their friends, you have a reason. Come on, I'll take you."  
The trio rose, ready to take off, but was interrupted by a pale brunette. She found Jamie and Hank and greeted them with a question.  
"How are they?" Catie asked.  
It seemed as if Jamie could talk to her through her eyes. She understood and started to walk with the group, prepared for the worse.  
  
  
The group of friends walked into a large hospital room that contained the lives of their two friends. It was scary seeing them like this. They were on the other side of the case. Instead of being the helpers, they were the helped.  
Catie was the first to walk over to Val. She sat down, amazed that this had happened. She took her best friend's hand and started to talk. Even though Val was asleep, Catie knew she was being heard.  
"How was your date?" She whispered, knowing there would be no answer. The doctor knew it was time to leave, so he quietly crept out of the room.  
Next was Hank to go over to Tyler. He also soothed himself by talking to him.  
"You can't leave, we need you out on that field. How do you think we're going to beat Pouder without you? Besides, we haven't had time to work on that new play the coach wants us to do." He continued, babbling away about things he wanted Tyler to know.  
Jamie finally walked over with Hank and looked. There was dry blood everywhere. Bruises were all over his body and there was a mask around his mouth, helping him to breathe. The friends stayed in the room for what seemed like forever, until the families showed up to see their kids. The three quietly crept out of the room, and fell into some chairs. Catie snuggled next to Jamie, while Hank got comfortable next to them. They all stayed quiet. One by one they dozed off, needing power for the next day, unsure of what was going to happen.  
  
  
Hank slowly opened his eyes and took a few minutes to re-think what had happened. He took a look at his watch. 4:30. They had been there for nearly five hours. He nudged Jamie and Catie, trying to wake them, ready to go in for another round, hoping things would be better. Without any words spoken, the group slowly walked into the room. Hank took a look at their charts and was pleased to see things had improved slightly for both of them. Val's breathing was to normal, and Tyler had showed signs of waves through his brain, which showed the fracture wasn't fatal (That doesn't make much sense, but oh well!!).  
Catie, again, walked over to Val. Amazingly, her friend's eyes started to open. Her voice cracked as she let a few words escape.  
"Where am I?"  
Catie started to explain, trying to sooth instead of frighten her friend. "You're in the hospital. You were in a car crash. Do you remember anything?"  
Val's eyes grew wider as she started to remember. "Tyler. Where's Tyler?" She started to hold her breath.  
"He's alive. The doctor says he's showing signs of surviving. He's asleep right now though, you're going to have to wait to see him."  
Her eyes showed a definite sign of relief. She started to breathe again. "Thank you Catie." Was all she said, before looking around for anybody else present in the room. Hank saw she was awake and walked over, followed by Jamie.  
The four sat there for a while, talking about the night and what had happened. About an hour later the doctor walked in and rushed the kids out, scolding them for not telling him she was awake.  
"Get their families and tell them to come here. Tell them I want to talk to them both." Was all he said, before he slammed the door.  
  
  
Two days later.  
  
Val Linear's voice spoke up to her mom. "Mom, can you help me in the wheelchair and bring me over to Tyler?"  
"Sure honey." Her mother replied. She was an aid in putting her fragile daughter in the wheelchair and pushing her over to her friend.  
"Thanks mom." She replied, hinting her mother that she wanted to be alone. Her mother got the hint and walked out the door, sobbing.  
Val removed her eyes from the door and placed them on Tyler. His sweet face was covered in a mask. He hadn't woken up at all. She was just praying it would happen. She started to speak, her voice soft and gentle.  
"Quite a mess we're in here, huh?" She started with. That was all she choked out, however, before she started sobbing in the sheets, wanting to get lost in his baby blue eyes, praying he were there to speak and comfort. God must have heard her prayer though, because all of a sudden she felt a pair of nice, warm lips on her head. She looked up, unsure of what to expect.  
"Hey beautiful." Tyler Connell choked out, looking at her face and wiping away the silver tears on her face. She was speechless. The only thing she could think of doing was holding him, forever. And she did just that. They stayed like that for five minutes, until Val could find enough strength to pull away. They sat for a while, staring at the other's eyes, not needing words. They sat comforting each other like that until Tyler broke the silence.  
"What do you say when you want to tell somebody you think you're in love, but are unsure because you are young, and don't know what love is?" He whispered.  
She replied. "What if they don't need to be told?" A smile broke out on her lips. He moved forward and caught her in a small, but full of meaning kiss. They both understood now, nothing needed to be explained. They both knew that they were going to make it, and their biggest strength was each other.  
  
  
Four Months later  
  
Two teenagers walked out of a pizza parlor and got into an ambulance (his car was like demolished, so they broke a teeny rule by taking the ambulance, he he, bad kids.) They took off toward a nearby bowling alley. They spent the rest of the night together, laughing and having fun. They had got through one of life's biggest obstacles, together, and they knew that if they made it through that, they could make it through almost anything.  
  
THE END!   
  
I guess there's nothing more I really need to add, unless maybe I get some ideas from you reviewers. I hope you all liked it. I personally do (considering I was watching football while writing it). It's soooo short, but I figured why not. I have to go do biology now, so, love you all! Oh, and, like I said earlier, don't think I'm like avoiding you if I don't write a story for a while. School is still in session, so I'll keep getting ideas throughout the week. IF I don't get to you until after Christmas, I want to wish you all a very Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays!  
  
Amanda  
  
Please review!  



End file.
